Save Me
by Disney23
Summary: Since the events of family day no ones seemed to forget what happened, and now it's three days after the coronation and still no one wants to acknowledge that they chose good. You know they have a past a reputation, so do you blame the prep kids for being timid, but that's no reason to humiliate them. Can the ones that do eventually trust them save the rotten four in time.
1. Chapter 1

Evie stared at herself in the mirror wondering what was wrong with her. Constantly people were whispering behind her back about her reputation. You know since all she was was a flirt, goldigger, and a cheat. Even the one person she thought she could eventually have feelings for bailed on her. Doug left her when she needed him the most. The time people stopped whispering behind her back and started yelling it in her face.

The thought that he might even come back to her worried Evie. Not because she didn't want to eat with him, but because she didn't want to be to easy but in this case Evie was so desperate for some positive attention from a guy other than Jay or Carlos that she might just say yes to him.

She couldn't do that she had to make him come crawling back to her. She had to play hard to get because that's who she was or at least what people thought she was.

What exactly was it about her though that made people question her commitment to being good. Was it leather, her blue hair, or was it really just the idea that she was raised by a villain that made people freak out, and were these people actually scared of her or was there main goal to spread drama and cause people they don't even know pain.

Then hit her was Doug talking about her behind her back. Since he got into the popular crowd they pressured him to ignore her, so who knows what else would they make him do.

If he did do stuff like that so easily did he really share the same confused feelings Evie had for him. It all hurt her so much to think about, and she didn't like the throbbing feeling her heart made when she thought about him. This was all so new to her she was never the one hurt by a guy, never.

Her heart throbbed once again jolting into her throat making her feeling suffocated, and suddenly her black leather pants and blue jacket felt to tight making her feel exposed even though she was completely covered. Soon Evie felt a slim stream of liquid run down her cheek. She reached up caressing the black liquid probably smearing it on her face, but as of right now she could've cared less.

She really disliked a lot of people right now, she wasn't going to say she hated them because she trying to work on that, especially the people who harassed her and her friends, she also disliked the adults who compared them to their parents saying they were just like them, and as much as she wanted to think she disliked Doug she couldn't do it.

Now at this point the tears were streaming down her face at a consistent speed, and no matter what she told herself they don't stop or falter. Evie couldn't look at herself in the mirror knowing that she was not presentable, and thought back to what her mom would say.

Finally she decided to take a peak at the mirror, but instantly regretted it at what she saw. Her mascara was clumping together and her eyeliner was streaked across her face in several places. The new ruby red lipstick she just got was faded and slightly smeared from wiping and rubbing her lips together. Her blue eyes were bloodshot and natural curls were tangled together. She looked pitiful.

Suddenly There was knock on the door and she pushed aside the fact she looked terrifying and went to open the door, but wished she take it back as soon as she saw who was standing there. "Oh my god." Her voice was raspy from all the crying she did, so she must have sounded weak. Evie shielded her face the best she could mortified that she would even consider meeting someone like this.

"Evie please give me a chance to explain" the last voice she wanted to hear pleaded. "Doug I don't think there is much to explain" and there was a bitterness to her voice that scared him, but she stayed still looking at him as if willingly letting him continue on.

She removed her hand and straightened up looking him dead in the eye even though Doug knew how much it hurt to do so. For first time that day he got a perfect view of what she looked like. She was a total mess, but somehow still looked absolutely stunning.

"I just want to start by saying that I'm extremely sorry for everything that's going on, and I want to make this work between us because you're absolutely beuatiful to me..." Evie cut him off groaning loudly. "That's what they all say" she continued to scoff attempting to shut the door, but she caught his foot.

"You didn't let me finish" he smiled teasingly and something about that moment made Evie want to forgive him on the spot and melt into a puddle at his feet. "And to me you have so many flaws that make you, you" Doug paused noticing her flinn

ch fresh memories of her moms words still stuck in her mind.

"But all those flaws somehow make you even more perfect because that's what makes you unique and one of a kind and that's why... And that's why I love you" Doug breathed out. For days he practiced his apology on his mirror and Ben trying his best to show confidence since he knew how weak Evie made him, but now that it was happening he forgot all about his rehearsed lines and just spoke from his heart.

Evie, for a moment, almost seemed speechless. In a good way though Doug hoped, but she did speak Doug heard his heart break and wished she would've just stayed mute.

"Maybe I don't want to make this work, maybe I don't want you to see my flaws no matter what you think they are, and maybe I... Maybe I don't... Feel the same towards you" she finished feeling a knife stab her every time another word flew from her moth, but what else was supposed to do.

"Evie please you deserve someone you'll not just see you as a pretty face or a trophy wife, but someone who considers your true beauty, intelligence, and the way your heart works. You've been through so much in your life and you need someone that understands that. You need someone who'll stand up for you and never desert you."

"But Doug you did desert me, and one of them times I needed you the most. You left me and my friends defenseless making us look like the bad guys once again, and maybe if one of you or the other spoiled prep students would've helped us it might've turned out differently because now even after we've proclaimed goodness everyone cowers at our names" Evie now growled now that her friends were mentioned.

Now it was Doug's turn to pause and recoup because he knew what she said was true, but if he caved now he would never win her back. "Evie I said I'm sorry I wish I. Could go back and redo that day. I would have never left your side, and I would've up against anyone for you, and I know saying Chad pressured me is a lame excuse, but in a way it's true, and I don't cower at your name" Doug whispered the last part.

Evie knew she had to forgive him now he was just so sincere, and she wouldn't be able survive the rest of the school year without him. Still a part of was hurt, but he practically on his hands and knees now begging for forgiveness.

"I do accept your apology Doug, and I want to forget that family dat ever happened if that's ok with you" she said now reconnecting there eye contact. "I would love that" Doug said wanting to reach out and hug her, but was worried it was to soon. His doubts were pushed away though she embraced him in a tight hug like she had been waiting a lifetime to that.

"Did you really mean what you said early... About you loving me" It came out in a muffled whisper since her head was buried in his shoulder. "I did, but I don't want you to say it back if your not ready" and he felt her head nod in response.

"What does this make us."

"I'm not sure because we just started talking again I don't want to move to quickly if..." His voice rang with worry but cut him off. "We've been friends for awhile sure there was a bump, but we've gotten over that so I think we can call ourselves official" Evie finished.

dougs smile grew and he couldn't control the burning sensation in his cheeks. Evie reached to caress his heated cheek a smile spread wide on her face to. Quickly she decided to reach up and kiss him on his cheek causing Doug to now turn Crimson.

Doug tried savoring the feeling of her soft lips on his skin, but all to soon she pulled away and untangled herself from his arms, and waved goodbye before rentering her room.

"Heigh Ho" he whispered only slightly flustered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude wait, slow down" Carlos hollered while chasing his dog around the school campus. The mutt barked in response, but didn't falter in speed. The white haired boy laughed to himself remembering that a week ago he was the one running from the small dog. It surprised him how in such a short period of time things have changed drastically. Carlos didn't realize until it was to late that he crashed into something, or someone.

"I'm extremely sorry I didn't... Jane" the frazzled boy stated the last part the shock clear in his voice. Her hair, it was long and wavy again not that he didn't like it, in fact if you didn't know her you would think that it was her real hair since it framed her face perfectly. Yet seeing that it was a short bob the last time he saw her the new style took him by surprise.

Remembering he was sprawled out on the floor, with Janes stuff everywhere, he abruptly stood up and reached a hand out for Jane, but she hesitated a strange look on her face. Carlos couldn't tell wether she was scared of him like everyone else, or if something else was bothering her.

Finally she hesitantly grabbed his hand, but avoided looking him in the eyes. Carlos didn't mind though he just liked the idea of helping her out, and holding her hand. Her skinny hand felt so small in his and her skin was so soft, but all to soon he let go knowing it would be weird to hold on for much longer.

She stood and stiffly brushed the imaginary dirt off her baby blue dress. She avoided any eye contact with him which stung him a little for reasons he didn't understand, but Jane knew why and the two were probably thinking of different excuses.

Jane hated the thought of distancing herself from him, but in the long run it was better for both parties involved. After the coronation Jane found herself dancing with ex villain and eventually they just excluded themselves from the rest of the party and talked about different things. It was comfortable for Jane which surprised her considering who the boy was.

But Carlos felt the same, the atmosphere was comfortable and the conversations they had were so intriguing to the teen considering he knew little of the this new world, but even the two were silent it wasn't because it was awkward but because the silence was peaceful and made them appreciate the others company even more.

Here was Jane now in the present ignoring every worried glance he sent her way because the naive girl refused to fall for him. Not that she didn't want to, but Jane didn't want Carlos getting hurt and bullied like she did everyday. He already got enough attention from the people who wished to ignore him, which made no sense to her. The last thing he needed was to be made fun of for dating the headmistress's daughter.

"Thank you" she whispered which was the first thing she's said to him since that night, a wonderful night. "No problem it was my fault" Carlos said while scratching the back of his neck a clear sign that he was uncomfortable, and Jane knew why. She was making this extremely difficult.

For a second the two caught eyes and Carlos nearly forgot how her eyes resembled crystals, and Jane forgot two that his brown eyes were so welcoming and innocent. Which made Jane hate herself even more how could she like him when he deserved so much more. He could have someone prettier, thinner, and so much better than her; but Jane didn't know that Carlos shared those same confused feelings.

He couldn't believe it. Here he was standing in front of one of the prettiest girls, not that she believed that but he did, and his mouth seemed paralyzed in shock. Something about the single fleeting glance she sent him said help me, and all he wanted to do was make her believe in herself and in her beuaty.

Then again Carlos was just as much to blame as the jerks that bullied her daily because he never stood up for her or was there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. In a way this was his fault to.

He snapped out of his inner rant when he noticed she was starting to turn away. "Jane wait" he said before thinking. She halted slightly turning her head to examine the hall, but by now the hall was deserted leaving only the two.

"Yeah" she turned slowly her voice shaking, and it hurt him. It hurt him that she was nervous, or was she scared. Now he was hesitant about his choice to stop her.

"I was just wondering wether or not you wanted to hang out like we did after the coronation" his voice came out quiet which he hated. He wanted to be confident like any of the other princes at the prep school.

Janes heart leapt up into her throat at his question, and with all her heart she wanted to say yes, but something inside of her said no don't do this to him. Then again if they did it privately no one would have to know. She did like talking to him that night since he actually listened unlike Audrey.

"Yeah sure" Jane simply not sure what else to say. "But maybe we should do it somewhere private" she finished finally looking up letting her light curls fall n front of her face. Without thinking Carlos reached out and brushed her hair out of her blue eyes; which made Jane tense at his light touch, but soon she let go remembering they were alone.

"Whatever you want Jane, just text me a time and a place and I'll be there" he said and reached for her phone. She smiled at his words even though they were simple they touched her for some reason.

Once she got her phone back she flipped to her contacts to see Carlos's name with a red heart next to it. Another small gesture that made her go crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretend Freddie hasn't come to Auradon yet for the sake of this story because I'm going to bring her and one other person over in a later chapter, so let me know who you want to come with her.**

* * *

"Evie why have you been so smiley lately" Jay snapped teasingly. Mal glanced up from her most recent artwork, a sketch of Bens castle. "I'm not allowed to be happy" Evie shrieked obviously not catching on to Jay's sarcasm. For the first time since the core four sat down Carlos looked up from his phone giving the two scolds and then returning to his phone.

"Really E what's going on?" Mal asked barely averting her eyes from the drawing in front of her. She could hear Evie inhale sharply as she decided what her move would be. "Honestly guys I don't know what you're talking about" she said trying her best to keep the eye contact with the three to show her confidence, but she failed epically.

"Spill now" Carlos suddenly demanded not looking up from his phone. "Why don't you tell us what's so interesting on your phone" Evie proclaimed proud she changed the subject. She didn't like the pressure they were putting on her to tell the, but honestly she didn't know if they were ready to know, or maybe she wasn't ready to tell. Yes it had only been three days since she forgave Doug, and they weren't official like she envied to be but it still felt wrong to sneak around her friends.

"Well you see I'm just texting some..." Carlos stopped mid sentence when Ben sat down at the table and snaked an arm around Mal. "Hey guys. How's everyone's day going?" He asked in his normal enthusiastic voice. In response Jay almost immediately slugged him in the arm, and made Ben grunt in surprise causing everyone else to bury into fits of laughter.

Mal couldn't help but feel so comfortable here with her friends in Auradon, and with Ben's arm wrapped around her waist with him soothingly rubbing circles on her hip bone. Just last week she would've ran away and cursed him for pulling such a move, but now she loved the feeling, craved it in fact.

"My days going lovely Ben, how's yours?" Evie questioned popping her elbow up on the table, so she could lean her head on her wrist. Mal saw the far off look in her eyes, and she knew Evie was not with them toady. She even tried to follow her gaze, but she seemed to be admiring nothing.

"Is she feeling okay" Ben whispered in Mal's ear while slowly brushing his soft lips against her ear, and it took all of her will power not to collapse off of the bench. "Yeah she's just a little... Excited for something" she answered once she regained her composure. She didn't want to admit to Ben that she didn't have a clue what was going on with her best friend.

"Well I actually came to talk to you guys, but I can see some of us are distracted" Ben said slightly trailing off as he scanned the table. Carlos was still on his phone, Evie was daydreaming yet again, and Jay had disappeared to who knows where.

Mal laughed not even gaining the attention of the other two, but defiantly getting Ben's. He loved the fact that her laugh was never forced like he had gotten used to from all the princesses. Everything about her was pure and real which might surprise some people because in a way most still considered her evil.

oh how he wished he could keep her sheltered from all the negative comments, but it had been six days and nothing had faltered one bit. Although Mal seemed to stay strong through all the harsh words he couldn't help but notice how each reacted differently.

Jay was similar to Mal nonchalant about most things until it involved one of his friends then he was out for blood. Carlos was a little more sensitive when it came to stuff, but recovered quickly and confined himself in his friends. Evie was completely different from all of them though. The way she diverted her eyes from all the princesses and how her eyes gassed over from everyone's mean words you could tell she was vulnerable, so it surprised hi to see her so happy today.

"Well how about you and I go somewhere private and discussed it" Mal stated rubbing his shoulder while pulling him out of his trance. She knew something was bothering him and she was going to get it out of him one way or another.

He nodded while grabbing her porcelain hand and led her outside to the the courtyard. They sat under a tree enjoying the silence and the presence of the other. "So what do you want to tell me?" Mal asked innocently. She was resting herself against his broad chest while he fiddled with the hem of her dress.

Ben let out a heavy breath that he didn't even know he was holding before he started. "I wanted to possibly expand the VK club here in Auradon" he said not really knowing how else to say it. He wanted to confide in Mal because she knew the people there, and she would know what moves to take with this plan.

"Oh Ben I think that's a great idea, but maybe not quite yet" she answered trailing off slightly in the end. He sighed he knew that his fellow classmates were being ridiculous, but he didn't consider them affecting his future plans, like bullying someone to the point he couldn't give them a better life.

"Well I know that life on the isle is really hard so I wanted to help save as many kids as we could" Ben whispered like he was scared someone would here. He brought his hand up to Mal's porcelain face caressing her cheek slowly like he was scared she would break. She gazed into his eyes with her own greenish blue ones with a look of pure love.

"I know Ben, and its not that I didn't like your idea I actually love it. It's just you'll have to pick the right person for the circumstances that are going on now because some can handle it better than others" Mal said now holding his hand that was once touching her face. He now returned the dazed look of love that Mal gave him earlier, as how could he not everything about her was unpredictable.

"Could you maybe give me some information on different kids from the isle, so when I do bring someone I'll bring the right one?" He asked still staring intently onto her eyes. She nodded and leaned against like she did earlier, snuggling her head in the crook off his neck like they did many times. Mal loved the feeling of his heartbeat against hers because to her it made them that much closer, and she loved the way that no matter what way he held she fit perfectly with him like that were made to be together.

"Well I would start with the members of the anti Heros club since there really the ones who are trying to be good, so there's Jace and Harry sons of jasper and Horace. They're just as dumb and delirious as there dads so maybe not the first two you bring here" Mal laughed.

"Then there's Diego, Carlos's cousin, now I don't know much about him but him and Carlos get along really well so maybe ask him" she said glancing over at the cafeteria where they left him and Evie.

"You could bring Claudine Frollo daughter of judge Frollo, but she's very shy and would definitely not cause any problems. Only problem is it would be hard to get her away from her protective father he's all about staying pure and locked her away for a long time."

"Next there's Ylza, daughter of Yzma and yes sister to Zevon, she has specifically said to us that she has chosen good probably hoping to be transferred, but I know how you feel about Zevon but that should not affect how you feel about Ylza" Mal stated remebering the encounter Ben and Zevon had on the football field. He seemed to get a little embarrassed at how upset he got.

"Next we have Freddie daughter of the one and only Doctor Facileir. She's apart of the club, but Freddie's still likes to play around but she would be the one to put everyone in there place. You know since I don't care, Jay just beats people up, Carlos tries hiding it, and Evie just takes it and let's it affect her" Mal said wishing she could help her friend more but knew she was raised to hide her problems and always be perfect.

"Well maybe bringing to more VKs over will help everyone" Ben said turning slightly. Before Mal could respond he captured her lips in passionate, and soon wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer if that was even possible. She growled into his mouth as he caught her bottom lip I between his teeth and he laughed at her impulse, but stopped there not wanting the tabloids to be blown up with hm making out with his girlfriend that was the last thing either one needed.

he leaned forehead against hears feeling her heavy breath against his face. He smiled her slightly didhevled appearance and leaned into her neck whispering a quiet 'I love you.'

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Jay groaned to himself he'd been looking for her since he left the group at there usual lunch table with no explanation. Since Ben's coronation she was trying her best to ignore him, which he hated since all he wanted to do was understand what went wrong that night, and had done pretty well until today because the was determined.

"Hey Jay" one of the cheerleaders, who he did not know the name of, cooed causing him to turn his head towards there table. He inwardly groaned the princesses never seized to annoy him by throwing themselves at him every chance they got, but he liked it more when girls played hard to get made the game more fun.

"Hey ladies" he greeted back sending his classic smirk there direction making them all giggle. It's true he practically had every girl throwing themselves at him except the one he really liked and she despised him.

He heard someone behind him scoff and he turned to meet the one face he had been searching for all week, but all of a sudden he didn't want to see her. The way her face was flared made him want to run, but he could see through the mask because everything else was soft and the rest of her seemed to lay limp

"Audrey I was just..." He stopped as she cut him off. "Looking for me, that's it sure looked like" she sneered an almost hurt face spread across her features which confused Jay even more than he already was.

She turned on her heel obviously done with the conversation, and Jay stood baffled mesmerized by the way she strut away letting her hips sway naturally, and her brown hair bounced, but he snapped out of his trance and decided unwisely to chase after her.

Jay finally caught up with her, and was honestly surprised she could walk so fast and smoothly in heels. "Audrey wait I was just saying hi, and why do care anyways I thought you said that..." But she cut him off once again. "I know what I said, and I don't care" she sniffed snapping her head around to meet his much taller frame.

she didn't care she kept telling herself, she had Chad and he was a prince and they were happy, but there was still a part of her wished she could go back to the party where Jay randomly kissed her. Everything was right from how he held tightly against him to the way he maneuvered his lips against hers. Oh, and when he bit her lip it threw her over the edge.

She had to admit Jay was extremely fit and handsome, but she really loved his eyes and how she could get lost in them, but it was sadly just a dream that would never come true because she had duties as a princess and she couldn't let them down, or put Jay through the ringer with her family.

But nonetheless she was so furious, and she didn't even know why, that she didn't realize how close they were, but Jay sure did and decided to use that to his advantage. "Yeah it sure looks like you don't care" he now scoffed stepping slightly closer which went unnoticed by Audrey.

"Like I said Jay it was just a hook up and nothing more. I'm sure they do stuff like that on the isle" she said stiffly changing the subject. Jay rolled his eyes at her response, and she could see he was clearly annoyed by the situation. She wasn't a fan of it either but this is what had to be done they would never work.

"I thought you perfect princesses were supposed to be different, but I guess I was wrong" Jay was now flaring, and she hated it. He honestly didn't seem that bad, he definitely wasn't a bad kisser. but he was a villain she was a princess they were from two completely different worlds, and there life experiences varied so much he could never be what she needed, at least she wanted to think that.

Jay knew better than to get involved in this wreck, but how could he not when Audrey seemed so into him that night. They talked and he honestly got to know the true Audrey, and she actually really wise and he knew she would make a fine queen one day. He wished to by her side the day she did but knew it would never happen he was a street ra, a low life hood, and she was the princess of all princess's, so perfectly pretty with her kind smile when it was real that's what he really fell for.

"Even perfect princesses mess up" she gulped back the urge to cry, why was this so hard. Audrey knew she was avoiding Jay for a reason she just didn't know what that reason was, but now she knew and she wished she didn't. "So I was a mistake" he asked simply crossing his arms. She sighed he was making this much harder than what it had to be. "It's not you it's both of us, but I'm with Chad and you've got every girl within a mile around your finger. Plus your such a flirt I don't even think you could be in a serious relationship."

"First off Chad is the biggest dim witted jerk and you deserve so much more, and if I really felt strongly for someone then I could be in a serious relationship" and Jay took another step closer closing the small gap that was left, and this time Audrey noticed but she stayed.

"But you don't have feelings for me", it was just a hook up" Audrey said feeling her heart break a little as she said it and she hated it. "You don't know what my feelings are" Jay stated firmly and glared right into her eyes as if he was challenging her.

"Well I know what my feelings are, and you're just a... Just a... A thief" and finally there it went the last thing she wanted to say to him, but she had to she was a princess she had a reputation to uphold. Jay looked hurt not even trying to hide the fact that he was.

"I've never stolen anything from you" he whispered and with that he turned and walked away. Finally Audrey let the tears slip from her eyes and slowly let them roll down her face. She thought he was far enough away, so she said something she didn't regret.

"You stole my heart" but she was wrong because he heard and he saw her cry


	5. Chapter 5

Evie inhaled Doug's scent loving the smell of the mountain pines, but she loved being here with him even more. As of right now the two were peacefully working on there daily homework together at there spot.

None of Evie's friends knew about here and Doug yet, but it's not like it mattered they weren't even dating. Maybe she was waiting to tell them when she was for sure they were an item so her news seemed more important.

"Evie is this equation really bothering you that much?" Doug asked teasingly with small smile. She laughed lightly not scared to hold anything back in front of Doug. "No, no I was just thinking about something" she responded not really wanting to bring it up with him. "Well maybe I can help" he stated straightening up a little with his cure enthusiastic smile plastered on his face, and Evie almost confessed she liked him right then and there.

"I haven't told my friends that I forgave you" she blurted not really considering the consequences. She waited patiently for him to respond, but he didn't and she worried she upset him, but then he laughed a full on laugh. "Well Evie I'm sure they've seen us together, I mean we didn't really try hiding it" Doug gestured around the courtyard which was packed with people, and Evie could see Ben and Mal off in the distance kidding under a tree.

Oh how she envied to have something like. She wanted to cuddle, laugh, and kiss someone like Mal did to Ben. It was so hard though to confess to Doug how she felt because she didn't know how. Surprisingly Evie had never had a boyfriend since no one on the island was a prince they were all unsuitable for Evie in her mothers eyes. Evie also didn't understand what lobe was though since she never had anyone that truly love her or teach her what it felt, oh it was just to hard.

"Evie you're doing it again" Doug said but he didn't laugh this time he seemed concerned, but she still couldn't pin point these new emotions. "Tell me what really's going on" he commanded turning so he could face her head on and make full on eye contact. For some reason though that made Evie want to cower and hide because she couldn't really tell him the truth since there was little chance he liked her back, let's be honest she was a VK and just friend.

Doug was worried he had noticed that Evie was slowly losing her confidant composure hearing all the nasty things people said about her, and they were so new to her because he was sure no one on the isle called her a cheat they probably encouraged it in fact. Here he was though staring into the eyes of the prettiest girl he'd ever met, and her eyes told him how she felt because he learned to read.

She was frantic on the inside trying to keep a calm composure, but her eyes let it slip showing she was confused and they seemed to plead help me, and that's what he planned to do.

"Doug I want to tell, in fact it hurst me even more to keep it from you, but you'll never understand" she sighed turning away from him not wanting to give it away with her facial expressions. All Doug could do though to stop her was to reach out and grab her hand. He felt something the second they touched, and he knew she felt it to because she froze then turned back to face her hand still clasped in his.

"Evie the only way change how you feel is to tell someone, and I'm here right now so talk to me" he stated gazing down at his sweaty hand wrapped around hers. "No I can't you'll... You'll just judge me like everyone else does, and then I'll have almost no one" she pleaded as a single slipped from her eye, bait as soon as it was there Evie wiped it away remebering her mother's constant rants about crying.

"Evie I would never leave you, my life would be nothing without you" he whispered snowing looking on her eyes and noticing the tear streak across her face. "You say that until I actually tell you" she grumbled.

She inhaled deeply before officially deciding to tell him maybe he did feel the same, but what would she do then?

"So this is probably a lot I'm not for sure how you guys do this in Auradon, so I'm just going to say it. Doug I really like you, as in I really really like you as more than a friend" she starred him down waiting, hoping for an answer, but it seemed that one never came.

Doug was honestly overjoyed the girl of his dreams, that he was absolutely in love with, shared his feelings. She liked him, but here he was in the moment he'd dreamed of, and he said nothing. He could see the worry and the smallest regret cross her face as the time passed, but he didn't know what to say.

"I like you to" he suddenly blurted mentally slapping himself he could've been smoother, but Evie didn't seem to mind her smile grew the second the simple phrase left his mouth letting her face light up in a way that he hadn't seen in a few days.

She looked down at there still intertwined hands and smiled this is what she wanted now she just had to figure out how to do it right for him, but Doug felt the same way he wasn't a naturally outgoing person so this was going to be a little hard.

"What does this make us now?" Evie asked innocently and worried he wanted to take it slow. "Well honestly it's up to you, I know you're not really familiar with the way we do things in Auradon, and even though I'm ready I understand that you might not be" he said honestly and gazed into her eyes the way Evie saw Ben stare at Mal, and she couldn't help but smile again. It was happening she had her prince and he was even more than what she was hoping for.

"I'm ready now to start dating. I've been waiting for this for awhile, but I was to scared to say anything, so now that I did I just want to be with you." Now it was Dougs turn to smile. "Well it's been a long day, so I should head back to my room" Evie said reaching to get her stuff. "Let me walk you back" Doug answered provably a little to quickly, but she thought it was cute. The two stood up still had in hand and walked back to Evie's room laughing and enjoying the others presence.

* * *

"Thank you for not making me walk alone" she said once they were outside her door. "Well that's not a very boyfriend thing to do" Doug laughed loving the word come out of his mouth. Evie blushed reaching for the door handle to be met by Mal.

"Hi E, oh and hi Doug" Mal greeted the two slightly suprised. "Uh I'll see you tommorrow" Evie said to Doug and suddenly decided to give him a short hi, but that's not what happened.

She elinked her arms around his neck and interlocked her hands. It took him s second to catch on but he did the same around her waist. He knew he should've let go, but he just couldn't she smelt of various different fruit, and her hair brushed in his face bringing her head to lean against his. Doug honestly didn't know what they were doing it was so new to him, but he wasn't complaining.

Mal cleared her throat deeply needing to talk to Evie about what this was exactly. "I swear if that's what Ben and I look like then I feel sorry for everyone" she stated as the two broke apart and Doug let himself out. "I would say you two are worse" she teased. Mal instantly saw a way to bring it up and came up with a plan.

"So are you comparing you guys to Ben and me" she challenged a smirk tugging at the edge of her lips. Evie's eyes widened knowing she trapped and couldn't escape from Mal. "I wouldn't say that per say, but ok fine we're dating" she sighed just getting the news out there.

Mal screamed jumping up and down, but she stopped once she realized what she was doing. "Oh E I'm so happy for you, I've known how much you've liked" Mal stated now more calmly. "Thanks M I'm so lucky I have a supportive sister like you" Evie walked closer to Mal and embraced the purplette in sweet hug.


	6. Chapter 6

It was absolutely pointless there was no way on earth she could do this by herself. Jane needed to get back up because she had been trying to pick out an outfit for over an hour, but she absolutely nowhere. Jane knew it was risky to do it, but she needed to go Evie she always knew what to do in these situations.

So that's what Jane did she packed up a bunch of clothes and quickly walked down the hall to there dorm. She didn't even really understand why she was worried it's not like it's an actual date. There was even a part of her that said Carlos was just pittying her because she had no one else, but that couldn't be it this was Carlos. The sweet boy she feared before she even knew him, and now he changed her life for many reasons. Only if they could be together, but it was best if they weren't she just had to keep reminding herself that.

Finally she reached the dorm Evie shared with Mal, and she knocked her wrist shaking like crazy. "Hey Jane why do you have a suitcase full of clothes, and you're shaking" Mal pointed out while stepping aside to leg her in. "I need Evie's help getting ready I'm going to hang out with a friend" Jane answered blushing at the idea of the two being together alone.

"Did here date" Evie's shrieked happily popping out of nowhere. Jane groaned as Evie dragged her over to her table to do her hair and makeup. She saw through the mirror that plopped on her bed amused by the scene. "Ooo I'm so excited now we all have boyfriends, who is he by the way?" Evie asked but she was more concerned about who Evie was dating.

"You have a boyfriend?" Jane Asked really excited. "Yes me and Doug started dating yesterday, and don't act so suprised" she teased while starting her work. Jane laughed happy to see Evie in a better mood. Lately she seemed pretty out of it, and Jane knew why so she tried her best to help but some people want to pretend there fine even when there not.

T blue "So Jane tell us who the lucky guy is" Mal asked teasing her once again as Evie applied some more make up. She blushed hitch gained an eyebrow raise from Evie. "Well first off we're just friends there's no way we could even go on a date" she answered hoping she didn't as disappointed as she was.

Before either one could ask why Jane decided to answer. "I don't want him to get bullied for dating me he already has enough trouble, and he's so sensitive and I can see the pain sometimes so it's just best for him."

"Would this guy happen to be Carlos?" Mal asked nonchalantly. Jane's mouth formed perfect O at Mal's statement. She was just suprised that she was able to guess so easily. "How did you know?" She asked a little scared. "Well your description of him, although not very descriptive, led us to believe it was him" Evie replied again nonchalantly.

Jane sighed knowing it was best to tell them, they were his best friends after all. "I mean yeah I'm going to go hang out with him, but it's not a date or anything" she stated a little to much disappointment in her voice, which Evie and Mal caught on to.

"I'm going to let in on a little secret" Evie paused catching Jane's attention. "Carlos likes you a lot" Mal finished for her, which in a way made Jane overjoyed, but at the same time it made the situation worse. Would she hurt him even more of she declined him to protect him.

"Well we're going to take you guys from friends to more than friends. I have just the outfit to make him want to kiss you on the spot" Evie giggled gaining a major blush from Jane. Evie picked up Jane's suitcase full of clothes and dumped it on Mal's bed which made Mal glare at the blue haired girl.

"Well um, Jane you know I love your style, but for tonight lets go a little of out of your comfort zone" she said picking up a high waisted light blue fit and flare wrapped a belt that was the same color around the waist then went to her closet. After a few minutes she pulled out a strapless white lace crop top that had a zipper up the front. Evie tossed the duo to Jane before shoving her in the bathroom.

Jane was hesitant about the outfit the skirt was shorter than what she was used to and the top was completely strapless. Let alone you could see about an inch of her midriff. Honestly she didn't even know why she owned this skirts she would've never worn it before tonight. "Evie what on earth makes you think I'll were this" she hollered stepping out from the bathroom putting her hands on her hips to glare at her friend. "Because you look hot, and Carlos will think the same, now lets accessorize" Evie squealed with delight.

Evie tossed her a pair of white kitte n cross strap heels and a silver necklace with a glittering wand on it. She fixed hair and put her usual blue bow to the side of her head."So Ben told me that he's continuing the program to bring kids from the isle over to Auradon" Mal said while Evie was doing some last minute touches.

Evie seemed to be a little taken back more than Jane suspected because it almost seemed like she was worried. "Does he know who he's bringing first?" Jane answered covering for Evie.

"Well not really, I know he's leaning towards a few but it's supposed to be a suprise" Mal stated a smirk lingering on her lips. "Well I'm officially done" Evie declared excitedly pushing me towards the mirror. Jane gasped She looked beautiful, and She was glad She went to Evie for help or she would've never looked like this.

Suddenly Jane's phone chimed signaling she got a text. She jockey unlocked her phone showing Carlos messaged her.

Carlos: hey I'm at your dorm, but you're not here

Jane smacked her head groaning, making Mal and Evie raise there eyebrows, how could she forget to tell him that she wasn't there.

Jane: I went to Evie to get ready, but I'll be there soon

"Sorry guys I got to go Carlos is waiting for me at my dorm" she said grabbing all of her clothes and shoving them in the suitcase. "But he's supposed to pick you up" Evie said with a duh tone in her voice, but Jane was already out the door.

* * *

Carlos could barely contain his excitement for his 'date' with Jane. He was practically jumping around his and Jay's dorm all day which Jay sent him werid looks for, but he seemed to be in a mood since yesterday so Carlos wasn't going to question anything.

He enjoyed texting her, which they did a lot of, but she seemed to ignore him whenever he tried to confront her in person which Carlos had to admit stung his ego a little. He worried constantly that she didn't feel the same, but then she would send one her sweet texts usually something cheesy or a little heart and his fear would be washed away for the moment.

"Hey" he heard her say and instantly turned ready to say something, but then he saw her. She was glowing, and he couldn't help but let his mouth hang open slightly. She ducked her head in embarrassment, probably because he kept staring, letting her curls fall in front of her face.

Carlos walked over bravely reaching for her hand. Jane felt him interlace there fingers, but it took her by suprise and her breath hitched as she stared at there conjoined hands. Carlos noticed of course and smiled at her admiring how cute she was.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but aren't I supposed to pick you up?" which she responded with hearty laugh making Carlos melt. "You know that's what Evie said to" Jane replied loving how comfortable the atmosphere was already.

"So where are we going?" She asked not able to take the anticipation any longer. His smile grew knowing she was excited maybe there was hope for them. "Well i thought that we could take a walk through the woods" he answered pulling along to main entrance, but she stopped realizing they would pass other students on there way.

Carlos didn't realize until it was go late that she stopped, so he toppled backwards pushing her down with him. There they were in the middle of the hall her underneath him in a position tha her mother would frown upon. He stared into blue eyes not able to move for some reason. She stared up at him with pure shock in her eyes, and he was sure his showed the same expression.

Jane was the freaking guy she had a crush on since the party was mere meters from her face, and hovering his body wait slightly above her. "Um maybe we should stay in my room" she said not even knowing why. He nodded never letting his eyes leave hers as he slowly pushed himself off of her.

Once he helped her off the ground she opened the door and the two went in in silence. Jane sat on her bed not sure what to do, but she soon realized Carlos awkwardly standing by the door. "Carlos you can come sure with me, I don't bite" she teased while giggling. He sat down next to her with a hesitantly teasing look with she shoved him for making smile for the hundredth time that night.

"So... How's life?" Carlos asked awkwardly trying to attempt a conversation. Jane giggled at him, she couldn't help it, they were just hanging out as friends, or did he think it was something more. A part of Jane deep down hoped that he did think it was something more, but that was the naive part of her being foolish.

"I guess it's going okay I mean it's a lot better now that you guys are here because I actually have people to talk to" she stated not able to keep the smile off her face. Carlos immediately lit up, and a part of Jane wanted to make him do that all the time. "I get it in a way. I mean I haven't ever not had friends, but there was a transition stage between Mal, Jay, evie, and I becoming friends that was difficult in a way. Most of the time though I hung out with my cousin, Jace, and Horace."

"do you miss them?" She asked finding a sudden burst of confidence. "Sometimes, but then I think that they might not even like me anymore after what I've become" he replied sighing. "Carlos it's not a bad thing that you've changed, and if they can't except it then that's the loss. Plus you have all your friends here Mal, Jay, Evie, Ben, and me" jane whispered the last part hoping he wouldn't here but he did.

"So we're friends?" Carlos asked a mischievous grin playing on his lips. "Well if you want to be of course we are" she replied hesitantly not sure what his motive here was. "Well I'm not quite sure I'd friends really the title we deserve" he teased making her blush since she knew what title she wanted them to be. "What else could we be?" She asked more seriously now, but he never replied.

Instead Carlos looked to see Jane staring at him with a grin spread on her warm face. Her eyes sparkled and like he did many times he got lost in them, and he wondered if he had the same affect in her. "You're eyes are really pretty" he randomly blurted and mentally smacked himself. Now Jane turned pink she'd never gotten a compliment from a guy before especially one she liked.

"I know what title I want us to be, but I'm not sure if we're ready for it" he finally replied to her early question. Jane's breath hitches was he saying what she was hoping he was saying.

No Jane think wisely it can't work. Stop thinking of yourself and start caring for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Mal looked around amused with the group of Autadon's most recent 'troublemakers' , if you could even call them that. Apparently at Auradon prep when you misbehaved you were signed up to some sort of community service. Today they were helping Ben plan for the two new VK's arrival, so they were the welcoming committee per say.

Evie, Jay, Mal, and Carlos were here for all the problems they caused, which they apologized for. Audrey and Chad were here for family day, Jane was here for stealing the wand at the coronation, and Doug was here for, well,I'm not really sure why Doug's here.

"So I'm going to start off by thanking you all for being here" Ben stated smoking widely at everyone. "I don't think we had much of a choice" Jay retorted a cocky smirk on his lips which made me kick him under the table.

"Well now that we're all he... Wait where's Chad?" Ben asked pointing a confused look at Audrey. She scoffed but you could see the confusion and hurt in her eyes. "I broke up with him" she replied ignoring the sympathetic looks Jay sent her which just made her look like she wanted to cry.

Mal looked over at Evie and Jane who seemed to be just as confused, and she was wondering if they were thinking the same things she was. Why did Audrey break up with Chad, why is Jay looking at her like that, and wait why is Carlos holding hands hand under the table. Was anyone else seeing what she saw or was she crazy.

Sudenly Chad burst through the classroom doors out of breath. "Ben I'm really sorry, I don't mean to make it seem like I was blowing this thing off, but I was stopped by to talk about my grades" Chad apologized and suprise fly it seemed sincere. Ben nodded a signature of his showing everything was okay.

Mal noticed from the corner of her eye that Chad was heading Audrey's direction, but then decided against it and pulled up a chair next to Jay instead. Chad turned to Jay and the two did an intricate handshake before laughing and directing there attention back to Ben. Mal raised a skeptical eyebrow at Jay which he returned with a smug smirk. Maybe Chad was trying to change, and make up for all the cruel things he had done. If Jay was acting all buddy buddy with him that must be a good sign because Jay was probably the most guarded out of all of them.

"I'm sure you've all heard the rumors that I'm inviting two more kids over from the isle to attend Auradon prep with all of us" Ben proclaimed eyeing us each to see our reaction, but we were all thinking the same thing, who were they.

"I can tell you're all on the edge of your seats to hear who it is, so I've considered it widely with the assistance of Mal" he stated gesturing to her while she inwardly groaned at how formal he was being. "I've decided to bring Freddie Facileir daughter of Dr. Facileir, and Claudine Frollo daughter of Judge Frollo" he told us bursting into the biggest smile, and Mal couldn't help but smile. How did she, daughter of Maleficent, get so lucky to have the kindest guy for a boyfriend. He helped her people when no one else would, and he still is.

The majority of the group see,Ed pleased with the decision, but Jay, Audrey, and Chad didn't even seem to be paying attention. Jay and Audrey were to busy stealing secret glances at huge other, but would then glare when caught. While Chad was trying to peek over Jay's shoulder to understand what the two were doing which Jay returned with a sheepish smile.

"I suggest that we start planning there arrival immediately" Ben spoke up sensing the tension. "Yes, of course and in my opinion it shouldn't be as big of deal as our arrival was" Evie spoke up also trying to relieve the tension. She leaned in closer to Doug and he pulled her into him, and Mal couldn't help but feel relieved that her best friend also got so lucky to have a guy like Doug.

Considering on the isle boys always tried to take advantage of the fairest, and Evie was always so defenseless in those split seconds until her friends jumped in, and now here people were always calling her names which she to was defenseless to, but maybe this relationship could help Evie like hers and bend helped Mal.

"What but they deserve for there arrival to be spectacular and unforgettable" Audrey shrieked snapping her gaze from Jay to Evie. "Well if I know Freddie ,which I do, she'll try to pull Jay and steal something, and that's the last the thing we need right now. While Claudine will have a full on heart attack if we have the whole school there and the band" Mal finished for her friend. She looked at Audrey to see if she understood, but all she saw was a confused sympathetic look.

"Claudine's been locked in a tower her whole life. Her dads afraid she'll follow temptation and sin all that stuff" Evie piped up remebering the few times she had passed the tower and saw the pretty girl gazing out her one window.

"Temptation, like what" Chad now spoke up finding an interest. "I would assume misty the major stuff like drugs and alcohol, and staying pure till marriage including no likeing boys and especially no touching" Evie added on.

"Well we at least have to have a banner, limo pick them up, and a tiny crowd to greet them" Audrey stated like it was the most obvious thing. We shared a quick laugh before getting back to work. I mean we only have two days.

"So there arrival date is in two days, so that means they'll be here on... Thursday" Chad stated out loud causing Audrey to roll her eyes. "Good job Chad have a cookie" Jay playfully teased which Chad returned with a playful pout. "Guys lets try and be serious" Carlos joined in on the teasing. Both boys muttered apologizes between fits of laughter.

"Now we're going to have to split up if we want to get everything done, so Evie and Doug make the banner, Jay and Audrey get a limo, Carlos, Jane, and Chad you get a small group of people to be there,and me and my beautiful girlfriend will make there arrival official" Ben said reaching for Mal's hand, and honestly she'd been craving his touch since they got here.

"And who would that be?" she asked innocently. "If you don't know that it's you by now we're gonna have some problems" he whispered leaning into her ear. She stifled a giggle as his voice vibrated her ear.

"Well we should get going don't want to be late" Mal said ushering him out front to his limo even though all she wanted to do was cuddle up on the couch with him. "It's ok we'll have some alone time soon" he whispered once again vibrating her ear making her shiver.

* * *

"People of Auradon if I could have your attention" Ben spoke into the microphone. Mal had never been this close when people used them ,and it honestly hurt her ears. She clutched onto his hand, and was basically glued to his side the whole walk as photographers attacked him with pictures and flashes. The whole thing was terrifying, but seeing Belle and warm reassuring smile she gave her made her feel a little more relaxed.

Mal had quickly grown fond of the former queen loving the way she mothered her since hers never did. The whole idea of being pampered was honestly rattling especially considering her upbringing, but after a few hours at the castle she warmed up to it.

"I would like to announce that I'm bringing two more students from the isle over to Auradon" Ben said letting his voice ripple through the crowd. Mal could her sudden gasps erupt from all over, and the clicking and flashing over cameras seemed to be more rapid.

"Aren't four enough"

"what are you just gonna let them take over"

"They're not welcome here"

"it's bad enough we might have her as a queen"

Mal gasped at all the rude remarks towards them. She was shocked so many people had the courage to shout such things while she was right there, but then again she listened to it everyday from her classmates, but this seemed to get to her more.

Ben didn't falter like she did, instead he held his head high and kept his smile and continued. "I've decided to bring Freddie Facileir daughter of Dr. Facileir, and Claudine Frollo daughter of Judge Frollo, and they'll be arriving Thursday. That's all I have for today, thank you" he finished immediately exiting the balcony tugging the nervous Mal behind him.

"Honey lets go back to school" he said pulling her close to him which she obliged to. Ben felt a tear drop down onto his shirt, but decided not mention it. They walked out to the front of the castle in silence with Mal wrapped up in Ben's arms a few tears slipping here and there.

Once the two opened the main doors they were bombarded with questions and flashes, and Mal his in his shoulder. He smiled and attempted to politely make his way through the crowd, but stopped when he heard someone shout his name.

"I hope that you know this is going to destroy Auradon" he heard queen Leah holler and everyone froze. "I'm bringing to girls over who have done nothing two you queen Leah" he calmly responded. "I'm talking about her" she stated dryly pointing a finger directly at Mal. Mal lifted her head a confused look in her glassy eyes.

"She'll never be fit to be a queen like my granddaughter. She was raised on the isle after all a retched place with none of the same ripples that we have here. She's just a witch that's using you to get what she wants, and she'll bring the whole kingdom down because you can't see it" Leah yelled as more cameras flashed.

With that Ben quickly ushered Mal into the limo not wanting her to here anymore. "Mal I hope that you know that none of that stuff is true because I know who you really are, and you're so smart, and always know how to make people feel better, and you're going to make a great queen" Ben said soothingly rubbing circles on her back.

Now she couldn't hold them back anymore, so for the first time in her life Mal full on cried and she wasn't punished for it. Instead Ben let her lay on his shoulder and bawl her heart out, and as much as she hated the feeling she loved it at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

It hurt Audrey more than what she wanted to admit, but Jay completely ignoring her the entire afternoon was driving her crazy. What could be bothering him so much to ignore her? Was he still upset about there fight because she was, but she still wanted to talk to him, I mean she really likes him.

As they walked away from the limousine rental Audrey couldn't help nut realize how he drifted away from her. All she wanted was for him to be right up against her like he was the other day, but Audrey couldn't give in to this her grandma would flip out she was already going to be mad enough when she hears she called it off with Chad.

"Jay what's wrong with you today?" Audrey found herself speaking before she could stop herself. Suddenly Jay lightly pushed her up against the wall, and pressed himself to her. "I've wanted to do this all week once I heard what you said after you thought I left, but refrained realizing that you were lying to yourself for some reason, and honestly I found that a little frustrating because I like you and you like me and don't even try to deny it" Jay ranted and allmaudrey could do was stare into his eyes because every time she looked at him lately he turned away, so she missed his eyes.

"Jay you know I have... Priorities" she said changing her gaze to her shoes. "Audrey you know I really like you, and I know you like me and I know I'm not the prince you need, but give me a chance and I'll try my best, and the day our relationship actually matters to more people than just us then you can decide where we go from there" Jay stated reaching up to cup her face.

"I need some time to think about" she replied finding it hard to speak as her caressed his finger over her cheekbone. Why did hevhVe this affect on her? "I thought you would but for now can I kiss you?" He leaned in to her ear interning for a moment trying to savor the moment.

Jay knew she was lying about how she felt, but was she really lying for her her people, or was she embarrassed by him and needed to uphold her status. He also knew he was not what she needed, but that's what infuriated him. Jay had no idea why he was attracted to the princess, but he couldn't help it and the idea of not being with her hurt him.

Jay leaned in barely skimming her lips with his own which drove Audrey crazy and he could tell. As he was about to pull away she forcefully pulled him into her passionately connecting there lips. They moved together in sync both mesmerized by the moment, and how gentle but passionate it was.

Audrey's mind seemed to be processing what was happening in slow motion because she could barely keep up, or maybe it was just the fact that Jay took her breath away. All to soon though they pulled apart as a soft voice called her name from around the corner.

Jay physically saw Audrey pale since he still had his arms around her waist, and she was staring into his eyes overtaken with fear. He recognized the feminine voice, but couldn't pin point who it belonged to.

Even though Audrey was terrified she couldn't force herself to move something about the way he held her almost comforted her even though she was about to be in so much trouble. Jay gazed into her eyes with a sympathetic look as if to say I can let go, and you can go and never come back it's ok. That was the last thing she wanted to do though, yes he was an arrogant jerk sometimes, and he had one of the biggest egos she ever seen, but there was something she didn't know what yet but there was something about him that drove her crazy.

"Audrey your father and I have been looking for you everywhere..." Her mother trailed off slowly as she took in the position of her daughter and the ex villain. Audrey was still leaning against the wall with her arms clasped tightly around Jay's neck, and his were wrapped around her waist leaving a tiny gap between the two.

Audrey was sure she looked out of breath and her lips were probably swollen, but that was the last of her worries her mother was standing right there with the most shocked look that it scared Audrey. "I'm sorry dear I didn't mean interrupt" Aurora apologized still confused what was going on the last she heard her daughter was with Chad.

"No, mom you weren't interrupting anything we were just talking" Audrey replied scared that her voice was shaking. "Yes that's what it looks like you were doing" Aurora replied and Jay was scared now to because she laughed a little, what was going on.

"I better get going if I'm late for family dinner Grammy will freak out, I'm sure you under..." She stopped as she saw his face fall for split a second, but he picked back up remembering they had an audience. Audrey's made a mental note to bring it up again because she honestly wanted to get a better understanding of what it was like on the isle.

"Well it's to late to not be late" her mom chirped trying her best to be cheery but a hesitant look was in her eyes. The color from Audrey's face drained again not wanting to deal with her grandmother on top of everything else.

Audrey dropped her arms as Jay let go of her waist. She whispered a quick goodbye and shuffled to her mother who had an unreadable look in her eyes. "It was nice to see you..."

"Jay" he said with a smile which made Audrey melt she wished he would smile more often. "Well it was nice to meet you Jay, maybe sometime you could come over." Audrey eyes widened at the fact of Jay meeting her Grammy, and he noticed because he laughed before agreeing and walking off.

Audrey quickly started for the limo not wanting to make her grandma wait any longer, and deeding her mothers lecture. "Audrey wait" her mother yelled after trying to keep up. She slid into the limo and waited a good minute before her mother caught up to her.

They actually sat in silence for awhile, but Audrey could tell her mother wanted to say something. "So... Is that your new boyfriend?" She finally asked calmly. Audrey nearly hit the roof of the car in surprise. "What would make you say that?" She screeched.

"Well you just seemed to be really comfortable in each other's arms" her mom teased. Audrey turned a shade of pink usually she shared everything with her mom, but this just seemed different. "I... Don't tell Grammy I'm begging you" Audrey started to plead scared tears would spill over any second.

"Whoa what would make you think that I would tell your grandma. Audrey I support you no matter you choose to do with your life, and if you want to date may then I'm fine with that. In fact I never felt that Ben and Chad were right for you. There both really nice boys just not your type in my opinion" her mother confessed and Audrey felt like a weight was being lifted off her shoulders now that she had someone in her corner.

"Mom how did you know that you loved dad?" Audrey asked after some more silence. "Well you just feel when you're with the right person, but it's different for everyone some people feel 'Sparks', while others just crave to be with them, or you think about them all the time, but trust me you'll know when you're in love it'll be obvious.

Audrey inwardly groaned it's not obvious when you live a life like hers.

* * *

"It's about time you two show up Philip and I have been waiting for an hour" Leah stated standing up to greet them. "Where and what in the world were you doing Audrey?" Leah screeched not giving the two a chance to say hi as she pushed them to the dining hall.

Audrey found herself unable to speak scared she would reveal everything. "She had a welcoming committee meeting today mother" Aurora answered for her seeing her daughters inevitable fear.

Leah groaned and Audrey knew that Ben must of announced it to the kingdom. "I swear he's polluting this kingdom with those little rats, and it's that girls fault."

"Mal's actually really nice and smart Grammy" Audrey spoke but regretted it the second she said it. "You talk to that girl after what her mother did your mother" she screeched again. "Leah Maleficent's daughter has actually never harmed us any way maybe you should try and give them all a chance" her father spoke up and Audrey relaxed some more.

"I swear if another one of those kids ends up with a title I'll die, none of them are in any shape to run a kingdom even if it's just a portion of it" she continued ignoring Philips statement. Audrey gulped there was no way her grandma would support her if she dated Jay, there was just no way she could put him through the wrath of her Grammy.

"I'm going to go to bed, I'm not feeling to well" she said suddenly feeling sick. Her father wished her to feel better, but she couldn't help but notice Grammy roll her eyes as she exited the dining hall.

Did Audrey honestly even care at this point if she upset her grandma after everything she's put her through the years did she even care. Truth be told she didn't, but she cared for Jay and she couldn't torture him like that he deserved better.


	9. Chapter 9

Out of all the VK's Evie was probably the only one that kept in contact with her mother. After all the woman taught her many life skills and lessons, and though they were hard Evie's mom hardly ever abused her physically like the the other parents did it was usually just verbal abuse, and for that Evie felt obligated to talk to her. Like she owed her something for being better than everyone else.

Today was there weekly video chat, and Evie felt that it was time to let her mother know about Doug. Evie knew she was going to take it hard considering she spent her whole life making sure her daughter would be perfect for a prince, but maybe she'd understand.

She wasn't sure what the sudden urge was to tell her, but it was there and the guilt of lying was getting to her. It had only been 5 days since they really started to call themselves official, yes she was keeping track, but Evie felt something strongly towards him that she couldn't quite pin point, but it counted as feeling something which overjoyed her because she never felt something like that towards anyone.

She hesitantly hovered over the Skype box on her laptop before quickly clicking on it before she would change her mind. The time Evie waited for her mother too accept her call seemed like forever. The longer the screen read loading the more anxious she became, but at the same time there was something inside her that hoped her mother wouldn't pick up.

"Evie?" Her mother suddenly screeched making her jump. "You look so washed out honey, and why isn't your eyeliner even you'll never get a prince looking like that" the evil queen stated with a roll of her eyes. Evie inwardly groaned not wanting to come off as rude to her mother, but it her more than it usually did and she didn't understand why.

They always started off there conversations with the Evil queen critiquing her looks, and telling her why she was still single. Evie sighed this time aloud even though she decided to take a different path than her mother that didn't mean she didn't want to make her proud.

The evil queen cleared her throat a challenging look in her eyes. "Oh, thank you mother" Evie gasped nearly forgetting to sink her mother for the critiques. In the evil queens mind she was taking time out of her day to help her daughter do that deserved a thank you.

Evie was just about to confess to her mother when someone knocked on her door startling her because everyone should be out. "Just a minute mother someone is at the door" Evie stated calmly trying to rise with poise so her mom wouldn't have so many things to complain about.

"Doug?" Evie shrieked probably louder than she should've. She heard her mom mumble something from her laptop, but shrugged it off. "What are you doing here?" She asked trying to hide her terror. "I wanted to see if you wanted to work on the banner some more" he said obviously not catching on to her fear.

"Evie whoever it is bring them over, it's rude to not greet royalty" the evil queen yelled loud enough for Doug to hear, and Evie knew he heard by the way his face paled and he instantly seemed choked up.

Not rationally thinking she grabbed his wrist and drug to her bed not wanting to make her mother wait and make the big reveal even worse. "Mom this is Doug, doug this is my mom the Evil QUEEN" Evie said putting extra emphasis on the queen part hopping he would the hint to call her your highness.

"It's a pleasure to meet you... Your highness" he finished once sent him a warning look. The queen seemed pleased with his response, but her expression immediately changed to something unreadable which scared the two teens.

"Evie who is this young man." The queen asked instantly sitting taller and string Doug dead in the eye. He gulped nervously and Evie sensed his fear. "This mother is Doug, son of Dopey" Evie replied wincing as she said the last part dreading her mothers reaction.

The evil queen, now glaring at Doug, looked like she wanted to say something but refrained for moment trying to contain her calmness. "And why is he knocking on your door?" The queen asked in a matter fact tone now glaring at her only daughter.

Evie glanced over at Doug as if to ask for his permission, and he hesitantly nodded knowing her mother needed to know even if it meant the end life. "Mother Doug is my boyfriend" Evie said with a shaky voice, and unwisely grabbed his hand.

They both noticed how the queens natural composure instantly turned to anger. "How dare you embarrass me like this are you to ugly for the princes there, or yo trying to upset me by dating one of my enemies sons because no matter what you're breaking up and you're going to get us a prince" the evil queen hollered her old age showing in her face as she did.

Doug squeezed Evie's hand as a tear slid down her cheek, but she immediately wiped it away a look of fear in her eyes. "Don't start crying now Evelyn I should be the one upset you've disrespected me and all the work I did to ake sure you would have a better life. No wonder a prince doesn't want you you're a hot mess without me."

Doug wanted to believe that the queen was just speaking out in anger, but something about Evie's reaction to everything made him believe this was a normal occurrence. "You know what Evie's perfect even with all her flaws, and even if her makeup not perfect you shouldn't yell at her for it because you're her mom. She already gets enough crap from our classmates she doesn't deserve to get it from someone who should love her, and if you're not going to support her and what she decides to do with her life then you need to leave" Doug stated suddenly finding a new confidence which suprised him.

Evie and the evil queen both stared at him, but with different expressions. Evie gazed at him with look she used many times, a look that made him believe that she loved him even though she didn't know it. While her mother glared at with the most frustration he'd ever seen. Evie still had tears in her eyes, but now he thought they were from joy, but she turned back once more to the screen to see it go black signaling her mother left, and for some reason she burst into tears.

Evie collapsed into Doug's lap burying her face in her hands. She didn't know if she was crying because her mother left her, or because she no longer had to listen to her constant nagging.

"Evie I'm sorry she left, but no one deserves to be talked to like that" he said soothingly rubbing her back. She agreed through hiccups trying to steady her breathing. "You should know though that you're absolutely gorgeous no matter what she says."

She looked with innocent eyes as if she didn't believe the words he said. "You don't think you're beuatiful do you?" He asked flabbergasted that a girl so gorgeous could think such a thing. She turned away now embarrassed that she showed such a weak side of herself.

"I've told many times that your beuatiful do you not believe me?" He asked again. Evie now turned back to him a small smile forming, She loved that he cared so much about her. "Other than you no ones ever really told me I'm beuatiful and actually meant it. I've always had guys tell me I'm sexy or hot, but it's not the same as being called truly beuatiful." she sighed a hurt look in her eyes.

"You know when I say it I'm not just talking about your looks because everything about you is beuatiful especially personality and how kind you are to everyone even though there so cruel to you. That takes a truly beuatiful person." Evie smiled fresh tears falling becaus here was a man that was no prince, but he seemed to heal all the wounds her mother left, and even ones he didn't know existed he just fixed them.

"It's just hard to believe sometimes because my mom always convinced me that I wasn't ever perfect enough, and that she would always be prettier than me, and even had me recite lines when I was younger about how no matter what I would never be fairer than her" Evie said with a dry laugh.

"I understand darling, but I'm here now and she's gone" Doug whispered into her ear making Evie shiver. "I'm tired I think I'm going to take nap" Evie said closing her eyes and laying down. Doug took that as a hint to leave, but was proven wrong when she pulled him down with her.

After a few minutes she fell asleep, and he starred for a minute still astounded by her true beuaty. "I love you" he whispered kissing her forehead and falling asleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Jane stood patiently waiting for the limo to arrive along with everyone else. To her one side was her mother and on the other was Carlos. The two kept sharing small glances at each other, but turned back blushing immediately.

She didn't expect Carlos to slowly sneak his hand into hers and hold behind his back to where no one else could see, but she wasn't complaining. She loved it when he held her hand sending chills down her spine. The two teens knew they both liked each other, but hadn't decided what they were quite yet so if any one asked they were just really close friends.

"they're here places everyone" Audrey squealed to the small crowd. The sudden noise made Jane jump slightly, and Carlos saw smiling at how cute she was. The small crowd backed away from the road letting Ben and Mal step forward. Jane could feel the suspension grow in the crowd as the limo pulled up and they all waited to see the new students.

The driver opened the door relvealing an African American girl the same height as Mal. She had piercing green eyes and long black hair. Her outfit was crazier than any of the other VK's with her red dress, maroon halter vest, and leather corset hat

The crowd stayed silent as she examined everyone with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She stopped on Ben and Mal, and gave Ben a wink before directing her attention to Mal. "Mal it's been to long" Freddie announced dramatically, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It hasn't even been a month Freddie" Mal laughed dryly.

"Why so dry Mal, are we not friends?" Freddie asked innocently. Mal glanced around quickly remembering the crowd before she brightened. "Of course we are we've grown up together." It was then that Freddie turned back around to the limo a worried look crossed her face.

She draped her arm over the roof and leaned in to speak with the other girl. Jane remembered Mal and Evie saying something about her being shy, but even Jane would get out of the limo. Freddie spun around a polite smile spread on her face. Jane turned to Carlos to see if this was normal, but he just smiled his sheepish smile before turning back to the limo.

"Sorry everybody she's really shy. I barely got three words out of her, and I'm a delete to talk with" Freddie proclaimed getting a laugh from the crowd which made her smirk.

Finally a girl submerged from the limo a single black suitcase in her hand. She kept her head down refusing to meet the crowds curious stares. She was different to from the others, but not in the way Freddie was. She wore a slip black dress that was collared with black tights underneath. She had a black fedora in her long dirty blonde hair and to black stud earrings. The only thing that would prove she was from the isle were her black three inch lace up heels.

Evie stepped forward reaching out to grab the girls small hand, but she jerked it back but eventually let Evie hold it. "Hi Claudine I've been dying to meet you, I think we're going to be great friends." Claudine looked up letting everyone see her face for the first time.

Her complexion was pale and her face was make up free. Her eyes were big and a deep blue, she looked as if she had never seen the outside world before. The girl looked around her eyes showing how nervous she was, and Jane swore that she stopped on her for a second before she looked back up at Evie.

Jane envied to be like Evie she was so graceful and kind when she handled situations, and people always wanted her help or opinion on something, and that just proved that she was a born leader. She stood up for people and was always trying her best to come off as happy even when she wasn't because she knew people needed her to be.

Jane herself went to Evie for many things, and had wanted to try and be the older girl, and maybe this was her chance. She wanted to make people feel better about themselves, so no one ever had to feel the way she did, but she was so weak how could she make someone else strong.

"It's a pleasure to have you guys with us, today's all about getting you settled in and tomorrow you start your classes, and for tonight we are having a welcoming dinner in your honor" Ben said in his formal king voice while stepping forward. Then Mal gestured for Lonnie and me to step forward.

"Freddie this is your roommate Lonnie, and Claudine this is Jane your roommate. They'll help you get settled in and if you need anything you can ask them or I'm always available" Mal said with friendly trying her best to calm Claudine down.

"Chad can you help them with there bags?" Mal asked looking over her shoulder to the prince. He nodded with a smile before walking over. Freddie dropped all four of her bags on the ground before scampering off with Lonnie. He reached for Claudine's but she quickly grabbed it. Embarrassed at her impulse she looked up to apologize, but froze once she saw Chad.

"I've got it, you're hands are full" she whispered meekly diverting her eyes away before she turned to Jane a pleading look in her eyes asking if they could go. Jane nodded politely smiling at the girl. Jane turned to Carlos sending him a small wave making both of them blush for some reason.

* * *

"So is this your first time in Auradon?" Jane asked but mentally smacked herself. Of course it was she lived on the isle, why was she so bad at this. She had been trying to make small talk with Claudine since they got to the room, but she hadn't gotten very far except a few smiles.

"It's my first time anywhere" she replied with a weak smile. Jane jumped at hearing her speak for the first time. Jane remembered Mal saying something about her being locked away, but she didn't think much of it because she thought it was just a metaphor.

"My dads really religious, so to make sure that I would stay away from temptation and sins he locked me away. Today's the first day I've seen the real world from somewhere other than my window" Claudine explained catching on to the Jane's confused facial expression.

Jane blushed, she didn't want to pressure her into telling her stuff, but at the same time she was now really curious. "How did you convince him to let you come here?" She asked propping herself up on her elbows. "It took a lot of begging, but I promised him that I would just be going here for a proper education, and I would stay away from boys, alcohol and all that stuff" she laughed dryly looking out the window.

Jane never really gave much thought to what life on the isle was like mainly because she was to scared to, but as soon as someone brought up empathy filled her heart. It was moments like these that made her regret all the times she complained about how she wasn't pretty enough because across the ocean there were kids fighting to live, kids being abused, and some that were locked away.

"But hey, about a year ago Mal broke me out of my tower, and on Halloween nonetheless. We just walked and she let me gape at everything. Until my dad found us, and ever since that day I was not aloud to look out the window, or wear color including white because to him I was no longer pure since I lied to him." Towards the end of her story Claudine's voice became weak and she shook slightly.

Jane wanted to reach out and assure her that it was okay, but decided against since the frail girl didn't seem to want to be touched.

"Jane the party started thirty minutes ago, I... We've been looking for you guys" he said turning now to Claudine who was still Huddled in fetal position. Carlos turned to Jane worried, but she quickly assured him it was okay.

"Claudine we're going to the party do you want to come?" Jane asked slowly walking over to the girls bed. She looked up, and Jane saw that her blue eyes were bloodshot, but she had wiped away her tears.

"No you two go have fun, I'll be down in a minute" she hiccuped trying her best to hide the fact that she had been crying. Jane nodded a sympathetic and gentle look caressing her features.

Jane walked back over to Carlos, and he hesitantly reached for her hand interlocking there fingers. Jane glanced down surprised at first, but nowhere near complaining. "So how's it been going?" Carlos asked as they started down the hall.

"Well it started off kind of awkward, but she eventually opened up a little" Jane responded leaving out the part how she had a panic attack about her father. "That's good she's really gonna need a friend, and I'm glad you're helping out" he said happy to hear that Jane was coming out of her own shell to help someone else.

The two arrived in the dining hall to be attacked by Evie and Mal who were teasing the two about where they were at. "Where could you two have been alone?" Evie asked a playful smirk lingering on her lips.

Carlos couldn't help but blush at her question even though nothing happened between him and Jane. "Aww he's blushing" Mal squealed but quickly stopped realizing where they were. "Come on guys we're over here" Evie said reaching for Jane's free hand and pilling her to were the rest of the group was sitting, which included Ben, Jay, and Doug.

"Where have you two been?" Jay asked innocently raising his eyebrows. Ben nudged him trying to get Jay to shut up, but the king had to admit teasing Carlos was amusing. "Jay we're thirty minutes late" Carlos groaned making everyone laugh lightly. Jane was for sure blushing, but she didn't don't want it any other way. This was her family now and yes, they're annoying but it was better than having no one. Besides they needed her just as much as she needed them.

They all sat down together scarfing down the food the guys got from the buffet, and laughing hysterically. Every once and awhile Jane noticed that Jay would stare at her and intensely, but she eventually noticed that his gaze was going past she slightly turned her head attempting to see what or who he was staring at.

what she saw though suprised her Audrey was now staring at Jay with same intensity that he was usin earlier. Jane wondered how she had never seen it before they both looked at each other longingly,and she wondered if that's what Carlos and her looked like.

Jane turned to Carlos to find him looking back at her. He instantly cracked a smile and she felt her heart freeze like it always did. In some ways she liked the small moments they had, but the same she wished for more, but feared that it would end badly and he would never task to her again.

So for now she would enjoy this and cross the bridge of them being together when it came even if she's not ready for it.


	11. Chapter 11

Audrey stared blankly at him from her table with the other cheerleaders wondering how and why this happened to her. How did she fall for Jay when he was everything she's not, but importantly why because no matter how many times Audrey considered it she couldn't figure it out.

It wasn't until Jane caught her gazing at the boy that audrey changed her gaze, and tried to focus on her friends conversation instead, but of course they were talking about the one thing she didn't want to talk about.

"OMG guys he's looking over here, Jays looking over here" Analexin squealed, and Audrey couldn't help but roll her eyes after all he was looking at her, right. She groaned obnoxiously and turned away from the blonde. To Audrey's dismay everyone noticed and sent her questioning looks.

She loved her cheer fiends, but they could nosy and snobby, but that was calling the kettle black. Analexin just rolled her eyes at Audrey's silence and ushered the team to turn there attention back to Jay.

"He's so hot, I just can't" another girl squealed deafening Audrey. Once again she rolled her eyes, but made sure they all saw. She didn't understand what was wrong with her usually she would never act out towards her friends, but everyday made Audrey question there true friendship. Sometimes she thought that they just hung out with her because of her name, but didn't want to admit it.

Audrey didn't know what real friends were supposed to do since all her crowd did was talk about one another when someone wasn't there. It was all starting to be more clear because none wanted friends they wanted to be the one with the power, and she'll admit that she wanted it for awhile but something changed her. Now she watched them with envy wishing to be apart of a group like there's, but they would never accept her as a friend especially after what she did to them.

It seemed like at the coronation Mal had forgiven her in a way, but did that open up doors to friendship, and she blew her only chance with Jay because she was so focused on her status when in reality he was better than any of her past boyfriends. Then again he did tell her that he wanted to make them work, but did she wait to long.

"I need fresh air" Audrey stated harshly and stood up bumping into the table making sway. Some of the girls glared at her for nearly spilling there drinks on there new dresses, but she could've cared less at the moment. As she walked away she heard them talking about her and her swelled knowing those were her friends

"What's her problem?"

"She's a brat."

"Well we all knew that but there's something else."

"She's upset because she wants to get with Jay, and he's obviously not into her, so she's upset because she's not used to not getting what she wants."

Audrey gasped freezing mid step, and all the girls heard, but they didn't seem to mind that she heard them instead they all looked at her with smirks knowing they won. "I mean isn't that true Audrey?" Analexin asked in an innocent voice loud enough for the entire room to hear, and everyone turned in unison to look at her.

She froze the fear obvious in her features. Audrey knew that what Analexin was planning to say wouldn't be good, and was half tempted to run but didn't want to show the whole school how weak she was.

"Audrey isn't the reason you've been so... Not you lately because you wanted t o hook up with Jay, but he rejected you?" Analexin asked louder this time, and Audrey nearly broke down right there. "Wow Analexin that's not what happened" Jay said while standing up from three tables away.

"So are you guys together now because Jay that's so nice of you, going out with Audrey because no one else wants to" Analexin continued ignoring Jay's protest. By now Audrey was lightly crying she always knew of her flaws but she didn't think everyone else did to, and after this how could she face anyone with the same composure as she did before. She heard Analexin, Jay , and now Mal arguing back and forth but she didn't want to listen. She didn't want to hear Analexin ridicule her and all her flaws, and she especially didn't want to hear hay and Mal try and make up reasons why she was wrong because in all truth Analexin was right.

"Don't do this Analexin tonight's supposed to be about welcoming Freddie and Claudine not a about embarrassing our friends" Mal shouted suddenly feeling obligated to take position as the Kings girlfriend. "And why would I listen to you?" Analexin snapped but sent Jay a sweet smile right after.

"Wow Analexin let's use some common sense this is Mal you're talking to" Ben stated as he joined the argument. Audrey not knowing how many or why they were joining in this was supposed to be between her and Analexin I mean she can take care of herself, but at the moment it didn't look like it because she was knelt on the ground crying.

"Aww look Mal's knight in shining armor is here to help, honestly I thought you tougher than that." Mal nearly left on the girl as the words escaped her mouth, but Ben held her back not giving the tabloids another reason to bash on Mal. Soon the whole group was erupting in fits of screams and it wasn't even about Audrey anymore. How could they stand up to Audrey, and then get back lashed for it and still stand with there heads held high.

Soon enough the fighting was to much to bare and Audrey felt the room tighten in around her. She couldn't be here any longer since it hurt to see these people she hurt stand up for her and then get hurt from her Sao called friends. Audrey fled the room positive almost everyone heard because she was now wheezing like a lunatic.

Once outside she went to the only place that made her feel better, the tourney field. That was where she had her worst and best days, and she loved to go back because it proved she had survived through it all, but this time someone was there.

Audrey recognized the girl sitting on the grass almost immediately. It was Claudine but what was she out here instead of at the party?

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" Audrey asked attempting her best genuine smile but it's hard to break a habit. Claudine was probably why out of the whole field Audrey wanted to sit right next to her, but the truth was Audrey needed company even if they didn't talk back, but instead of shooing her away Claudine smiled and patted the ground next to her. Audrey sat down and the two enjoyed some silence both deeply thinking.

"So why aren't you at the party?" Audrey asked politely she didn't want to screw up her relationship with Claudine like she did with the others. "Oh I'm not much of a party person" she responded meekly examining the ground. "Why aren't you at the party?" Claudine countered.

Audrey knew the question would come, but she didn't want to answer it she didn't want to recap the horrific night, but something about Claudine's kind smile and simple exterior told Audrey she could trust the girl. So that's how she found herself confessing to a girl she just met about the last two weeks. She told her about kissing Jay after the coronation, there argue rent afterwards,mbreaking up with Chad, Jay and her hooking up again but being caught by her mom, and finally she told her about tonight and she was still conflicted with the whole situation.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Claudine tried to apologize but didn't know the girls name. She turned a light shade of pink embarrassed by her social skills. "Oh sorry my names Audrey." Claudine nodded not finding it necessary to introduce herself. "I'm sorry Audrey that your friends said those things about you, but isn't it a good sign that Jay and all of them came and stood up for you" Claudine said her warm smile never leaving her face which comforted Audrey.

"That's the thing I've been so terrible to them that it hurt me to know that could stand up for me after, and especially Jay I mean I've been playing him and he still does all of this stuff. I mean will ever be able to repay them for what they've done."

"I honestly don't know I'm not the best at these situations considering my own, but all I can say is that them standing up for you is a sign of forgiveness, and that they're trying to reach out and help you" Claudine tried to explain not even sure if she made any sense.

Audrey nodded a smile forming at the thought of them being friends she honestly liked Claudine considering she just met her and she was easy to talk to. "Well I've bored you with my problems now I feel like it's your turn to repay the favor" Audrey laughed and Claudine joined in to but hers was a little more timid.

"Well mine aren't nearly as complicated as yours. It's just that I'm not sure I belong here" Claudine sighed a sad expression crossing her face. Audrey knew little of Claudine's past, but the stuff she did know wasn't good so she pitted the poor girl.

"Why don't you feel like you belong" Audrey asked spotting closer to the dirty blonde. Claudine looked up suprised that the princess actually cared about her feelings to and not just her own.

"Just look at me I don't dress like you guys to start off, I have anxiety attacks in large crowds, I look a guy in the eyes and can't say another word, and I just can't talk to people without making a complete fool of myself" Claudine grounded throwing herself against the grass with a oomph.

"Well if you really don't like you're style them we can fix that, but there's nothing wrong with it you're actually really naturally beautiful. Next you were locked away in a tower your whole life public encounters are going to be awkward especially with boys, but you have me if you need help, and look at this you've been talking to me and you haven't made a fool of yourself" Audrey laughed a little at the last part and threw herself down on the grass.

Claudine smiled at Audrey's last statement hoping the two could be friends. "Hey how about we go crash that party, and show everyone how awesome we are, and that we can face our problems together" Audrey declared finding a new confidence.

"I'm not so sure Audrey" Claudine said hesitantly looking up at Audrey slight fear in her ocean eyes. "Hey you'll never fix your social skills if don't work on them, and you'll have me there the whole time." Claudine sighed knowing she had no other way around it, and finally decided to stand along Audrey and brushed the grass off.

The two knew friends headed towards the school together, and both were scared of what they were about to face. Audrey was scarred she would walk in and the whole school would laugh at as if she had a zit on her nose, and Claudine feared complete embarrassment in front of people she didn't know, but they had to get it over with.


	12. Chapter 12

Mal smiled at the princess trying her best to keep the mischievousness out of it which proved to be hard with Analexin. Mal turned over her shoulder to try and get Evie to come and join the fun, but all she saw on her friends face was fear as she cuddled up to Doug.

"You know what, I don't have to stand here and listen to you and you're petty friends bring down people because you're jealous of them" Mal screamed losing her temper as she saw the fear on Evie's face knowing it was because this was a daily routine she went through. Mal turned grasping Ben's hand as she stepped to walk away.

"Oh but Mal you're going to because you care what we say about because you want to make sure everyone likes you, so you live up to the expectation of being the Kings girlfriend" Analexin screamed back making Mal stop mid step causing Ben to trip.

For once Mal was speechless how could this girl know what went through her head everyday. Was she just that easy to read? Did she play the part that badly? Or was it something completely different that Mal couldn't see?

"Analexin I thought I said that was enough...?" Ben started but was caught off my an annoyed Mal. "Ben I can take care of myself" Mal snapped. "She was raised on the isle" Analexin whispered in her usual know it all voice. "Shut fuck up" Mal snapped again but louder losing her princess cover. Analexin scoffed at the ex villian like she'd never heard the words before.

"And that Ben is why she'll never be one of us, she has to much isle in her" Analexin stated proudly announcing her victory.

"Did you ever think that maybe she doesn't want to be like one of you?" Evie spoke up making everyone turn to her,mouth dhe immediately shrink back down. "Look who's speaking the wannabe princess that had to settle for a dwarf" Analexin said abruptly.

Evie gasped her nostrils flaring. She quickly stampeded over to the fight scene while Doug tried to stop her but failed in his attempt. "For first time Analexin I think you're half way right because I used to want to be like you and you're friends since you were princess's, but now I see you're not even that. A princess is someone that takes care of everyone, someone who sacrifices herself for others, and she faces her fears even when she's afraid."

Analexin tried speaking but Evie stopped her sending the worst death glare. "All you guys seem to care about is power and wether or not your outfit matches, but if I'm wrong please speak now" she paused eyeing each girl challenging them to speak.

"You know Mal is a real princess because she fights her battles for others. When we were supposed to steal the wand all she thought about was what would happen to all of you, and you have the decency to throw in her face that she'll never be the queen you need. Well that's were you're wrong because if you don't change then you'll never be the subjects she needs, but she'll still fight for you and defend you because that's who she is a princess."

"So just to clear up the air Analexin I do want to be a princess because that's what I was raised to do, but I don't want to be one like you I want to be one like Mal." And with that she flipped her as she pivoted on her heel and strut back to Doug. The two locked arms and exited the room whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Analexin stood baffled her mouth formed in the perfect O. Her eyebrows were furrowed together, and she seemed utterly speechless, but she quickly fixed her composure and she to left with her posy scouring behind her.

Ben turned to Mal worry dripping from his eyes as he clasped his hands in hers. "Are you alright my love?" Ben asked a smile forming as he looked into her eyes. "Why are you so cheesy?" She asked while giggling making her own smile grow. "I get cheesy when I'm with you" Ben replied honestly, but also attempting to flirt.

She smiled again reaching for his hand and pullling him back to there table. "Well that was interesting" Jane laughed nervously as the couple and Jay approached them. "Yeah it was, but do you guys know where Evie and Doug went?" Jay asked worry crossing his fac.

Carlos shrugged "Something about cooling off." Jay nodded before more worry crossed his face. "Where's Audrey?"

"We'll she seems to be over there with a new friend" Ben responded with slight confusion making everyone turn there head to where he was looking. There Audrey was with Claudine as they happily strut down the steps together. Audrey glanced over at them empathy in her eyes, but she quickly diverted her eyes back to Claudine and ushered her over to Freddie, Chad, and Lonnie.

Everyone was confused how the two girls were getting along, but also cared less because for once Claudine was smiling and they have never seen her do that. So maybe there were a few more true princesses out there, and those could show the others how to change.


End file.
